


Regarding Rhett's Tweet of Feb. 25, 2017

by wneleh



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tropetastic Tuesday, Tropetastic Tuesday 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: Regardingthis tweet...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rhett's tweet: "I was in my first ever whole-freeway-stopping wreck last night. Was not my fault. I am not hurt. Car is basically fine. A tad harrowing."

They are, of course, saving talking about the accident for the show (or the show after the show), but still Link parks and gets out of his car and does a quick once-over of Rhett’s vehicle; it does, indeed, seem fine.

Link then leans against the passenger door of his car until Rhett emerges from the house and trots down the sidewalk. Ten feet away, Rhett does a three-sixty, hands raised, and Link laughs and twirls a finger and Rhett does it again; then Link switches the direction of the twirl and Rhett unwinds.

Rhett looks as genially unflappable as always, but a flannel shirt and almost-skinny jeans can hide too much, so Link steps forward and draws Rhett in. Wants to ask, any bruises? How’s your neck? How’s your back? How are YOU?

Instead Link’s hands, Link’s body must suffice: He’s okay, Rhett’s okay. There’s no shying from touch, no guarding where Link’s fingers probe. There’s no tremor – or not much of one – where their bodies press together.

I’m okay, Rhett’s body says. 

Thank God, Link hopes his body conveys, in return. And, you damn well better be. And, please be more careful! And, as always, always, thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything except the tweet is made up.


End file.
